Hush
by Beckykins
Summary: Sequel to 'Danse Macabre.' "Every day, was the same routine. He would sit there talking to her, playing the radio softly in the background, her left hand in his right, his thumb gently stroking the engagement ring she still wore." Alt. season 3. Galex.
1. Chapter 1

Gene barely left her side. He couldn't: no matter what Keats said or accused him of and however much Shaz (who had pretty much forgiven him, even if the others hadn't,) tried to persuade him to go home and get a proper night's sleep. How could he? When it was his fault she'd nearly died, that...

The nurse's words would haunt him forever. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hunt... even if Ms. Drake was pregnant it was very early, there's no way it could have survived, not with the bullet where it was. I'm sorry..."

That had been six weeks ago. Six weeks since his Bolly had undergone surgery to save her life. Six weeks since he'd seen her pretty eyes looking back at him. Six weeks since...

He needed her. Every night he'd dream she woke up, even if it was to attack him, tell him she didn't love him, he didn't care, he just needed her back.

Every day someone from the station would turn up during visiting hours: Ray, Chris, Shaz, Viv, they seemed to have worked out a rota amongst themselves. Ray was still snippy with him, telling Gene, "We need the Boss to know her friends are here for her when she's ready to wake up." Since when had Ray Carling become Alex Drake's great protector? He didn't even like her, did he?

Running away wasn't going to help, however tempting that might be. Alex needed him to be here when she woke up. Gene didn't leave her aside for his daily trip back to their flat for a shower and the occasional sandwich. He'd been sleeping on the plastic chair beside her bed for the past 42 days. Any nurse that tried to move him on just got a flash of his warrant card and a torrent of abuse. They soon learned.

Every day, was the same routine. He would sit there talking to her, playing the radio softly in the background, her left hand in his right, his thumb gently stroking the engagement ring she still wore; he'd asked the nurses not to remove it yet.

Every night was the same. Before he went to sleep, his head resting awkwardly against hers on the pillow, he'd tell her, "Sleep well, darlin'. I'll still be here in the morning... promise..."

888888

But when she eventually awoke it was to Ray soddin' Carling. It happened during the ten minutes Gene had nipped out for a sandwich and it wasn't even a god sandwich; he'd been though every choice of filling the hospital canteen stocked twice over.

When he came back, Alex was sat up looking, ironically, exhausted. Fenchurch East's newest DI was uncharacteristically holding her hand and beaming with relief.

"Bolly," was all Gene managed to choke out, overwhelmed with emotion. He'd been imagining this moment for so long and this wasn't how it was supposed to go. The doctor and the nurse in the room gave him a quizzical look. He'd been so aggressive they were surprised to see him lost for words.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, everyone left them alone. Gene had even scared Ray off with a nasty scowl. He might be suspended indefinitely as DCI and Jim flamin' Keats might be sniffing around but Bolly was still his territory. It was him that was engaged to Alex and him that loved her; he needed to make it clear she was strictly off limits.

Gene held her hand lovingly. "I'm so glad you're awake, Bolls. Hasn't been the same without you, too bloody quiet." He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed there gently. The Nurse had allowed him two extra minutes beyond visiting hours with her but now Alex was awake they were insisting he went home at night so she could rest properly.

"They're probably going to let me out in two days," she said, her voice frosty. "Can you... can you get your things out of my flat by then?"

It was like a knife in his heart. Of course she wasn't going to forgive him.

"I need some time," she carried on. "You shot me."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember everything."

888888

He needed her back. This was non-negotiable; they were engaged for Christ's sake! He loved her and she loved him, it should be simple, stupid girls and their stupid feelings over-complicating everything!

He'd called the hospital. They were releasing her at 3.00 p.m. When he turned up to collect her he was wearing her favourite blue shirt, the one she liked best on him. He'd even been to the florist and bought her a massive bouquet of flowers and a little stuffed toy unicorn... he'd do anything to make this right with her, even if he did have to act like a poof.

Except it was too late. He watched them together, furtively through the window to her room. They were all there: Ray, Chris, Shaz... they looked like a little family unit, the best of friends. Ray carrying her bag for her, Shaz making sure all of Alex's things were neatly packed, Chris... well, being Chris, but he was there nevertheless. Gene didn't belong. He might used to have but now... everything had changed. They thought he'd shot her on purpose. How could they even think that? Wasn't it obvious? Despite everything, their Guv was besotted with their DI. He was in love with her. Why couldn't they see it, why couldn't they believe it?

Maybe he'd never be welcomed back. Maybe Bolly really didn't need him anymore. She looked pretty cosy with Carling, after all, it had been Ray's voice she'd woken up to, not his. She had Chris and Shaz too; clearly they were good friends to her. The four of them. Looking like the cast of 'I Love Lucy.' Maybe she was better off without him...

Sighing, Gene turned and left before anyone spotted him. Later. He'd see her later...

888888

He waited outside out of sight in the Quattro until he was sure Ray had left, sick with jealousy. Why had Ray spent three hours in Bolly's flat, his and Bolly's flat, their home?

Gene raced up the stairs, two at a time. He couldn't wait to see her, his heart was pounding with excitement and nerves. Knocking on the door, he nervously transferred the flowers and soft toy he bought her earlier from hand to hand, waiting.

When she opened the door she was wearing a pair of leggings and a light jumper. Despite it being August, it was a chilly night and she looked thin and cold.

"Gene." She sounded surprised.

"Hi, Bolls." He was trying to sound casual but he was edgy. "Can I come in?"

"It's late; I was just going to bed..."

"Please? I'll be five minutes."

"Okay." She stepped aside to let him in. "Those for me?" She asked, gesturing to the flowers in his hand, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah." He handed them to her. "This too."

The unicorn made her smile at least. "Thanks, I'll put it with the others." Alex had quite the selection of stuffed toys on her mantelpiece along with two other bunches of flowers. It seemed like the done thing. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He hated that things were this strained between them. "No, ta. Can I see the goldfish?"

"Of course, he is yours, after all. Thanks for taking care of him for me."

"You're welcome." Shit, he must be nervous. The Gene-Genie was being polite. Looking at the little fish in the bowl he remarked, "He looks good, Alex."

She smiled. "He didn't swim away."

"What?"

"He hides if I look at him. He must like you."

"He's a fish, Bolly. His memory is only three seconds long."

"Well, actually, in the future, scientists will discover..." she trailed off, the memory of being back with Molly in 2008 just too painful. "Yeah... I forgot that." Her hand was unconsciously twirling the engagement ring around her finger.

"I brought you this back, too." Gene retrieved her warrant card from his jacket pocket. He seemed to remember her throwing it at him in a rage when they'd fought before. "You'll be needing it."

"Gene, you know I'm going to be clearing you with Keats, don't you?" It took all of her resolve not to go to him, to have him take her in his arms and make it all better.

He shrugged.

"I know we argued," she went on. "But I know you didn't mean to shoot me, you didn't mean to hurt..." She bit her lip to try to stop herself from crying. Gene didn't need that. "I just think we moved a bit fast and I got scared."

He nodded. Maybe he had pushed for things to happen too quickly between them. "As long as you're okay, Alex."

"I'm okay," she reassured him with a faux brave smile, hoping he was fooled. "I just need some time by myself right now."

888888

The impromptu CID party was wrapping up. Much to the chagrin of the team, Luigi was fumigating the restaurant all this week, depriving them of their usual drinking hole, hence the spur of the moment celebration at the office.

People were leaving, eager to get home. Alex noticed Gene was still here, staring out of his office window at the pouring rain outside. She'd politely declined Chris' offer to walk her home and instead slipped into Gene's office, seemingly unheard and unnoticed. On instinct, she put her hands on his shoulders, the diamond on her finger glinting in the moonlight. She'd thought about taking it off but couldn't, her finger looked too bare without it and she'd instantly longed for the familiar weight to come back. "What's on your mind?" she asked, gently squeezing away the tension in his back.

"You," he answered softly, not missing a beat.

She smiled tenderly. He was so sweet when they were alone together.

"You're still wearing the ring," he noticed, his heart quivering in hope.

"Yeah... I couldn't stand it take it off. Is that okay?"

"Of course you can keep it, it's yours, Bolls."

"No, Gene." She nudged him backwards, away from the window so they were facing each other. "Is it okay if I still wear it... for you?"

It took all of his self-control to not take her in his arms and snog her face off. Control. She wanted to take it slow.

"Course it is, you daft mare! What else would I want?" He checked his watch. Alex looked tired. He suspected she was on a lot of medication and he was concerned. "Can I walk you home?"

"No thanks, I'll be okay; it's only five hundred yards away."

"Okay." Shyly he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Alex. Phone me here so I know you got home, okay?"

She nodded. He really was the perfect gentleman. "Goodnight, Gene."

Exactly four minutes after she left (he nervously counted the seconds, resisting the urge to rush after her,) the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Got home okay."

"Good. Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Get out of those wet clothes, have a bath, get warm."

"Gene?"

He sighed. She was probably going to yell at him for being overbearing. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex. Never stop."

They said their final goodbyes and when he hung up, for once, there was a hint of a smile on Gene Hunt's face...


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to scream... or at least beat someone up to relieve the stress. It was all so unfair, sitting here, late at night, filling in crappy speed dating profiles when the thought of going on a date ever again with anyone but Alex made him feel physically sick. To make it worse, Jim bloody Keats would be sniffing around, getting to go on a speed date with Alex. He'd made it *very* clear he was interested and it made Gene insane with jealousy. But it was *his* ring on her finger and Gene had felt very smug indeed when he'd overheard Alex explaining to Jimbo in the kitchenette that she was off limits.

"You can't be serious!" Keats had hissed. "He's hardly your type."

"I don't really have a type."

Gene smirked, imagining her use air quotes when she said 'type.'

"Is it serious?"

"We're engaged."

"Open your eyes, Alex. Hunt isn't serious about you. You don't even live together."

"Not that it's any of your business but we're taking it slow."

"And you really think Gene Hunt wants the white wedding and two point four children?"

"Who's to say I even want that. You don't know me." Then after a few seconds pause she admitted, "We... we haven't really discussed it."

Gene's heart ached then. It was all he could think about when she'd been in her coma. Getting married. Starting a family with her. Helping her find Molly, her little girl coming to live with them, determined to step up and be a proper dad to her too. He could just picture her: a little Alex running around with her stare and her pout and her laugh. It hurt him to think Alex didn't know how he felt. After that he'd made a real show in front of Keats of being loving and charming and attentive towards his fiancée. He could hardly wait for her to be DI Alex Hunt, it had a lovely ring to it he thought. Although all of this needed to be on Bolly's terms. She was calling the shots so he'd have to be patient, wait and accept that. Of course it was going to take her time to forgive him after everything that had happened and he recognised that. That didn't mean he wasn't wishing things could move a bit faster though. If he had his way he'd marry her tomorrow. He couldn't wait for her to be Mrs. Hunt.

He threw his pen down with an exasperated sigh. "I hate this."

"What?"

He began to pace, practically turning violet with frustration. "This. Pretending to be single."

"It's only pretend, Gene."

"Is it?"

"Yes!" She got up quickly and went over to him so he'd stop walking back and forth, it was making her dizzy.

He turned around, afraid to touch her in case she turned him away. "I don't want to speed date, I don't want anyone else, Bolls, I only want you."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

She sighed. "I just can't commit to forever, I'm sorry."

"Guess we're at an impasse then."

"Guess we are."

888888

It was her turn to feel sick with jealousy. Watching that fluffy Elaine woman kiss the man she loved, her fiancé. She'd never really wished actual physical harm on another human being before, it just wasn't healthy... until now.

She felt stupid. Alex wanted to be with Gene so very much, but she was just afraid of getting hurt again. What if he got bored waiting for her? She didn't think she could bear to see him with someone else, it sickened her. She'd have to transfer, start over somewhere...

Her cheeks burning and hot tears smarting at the back of her eyeballs, she mumbled something to Ray about having a headache and left speedily. Vaguely aware of Ray shouting after her, she ignored him. She knew he felt guilty about what had happened and was only trying to be friendly but he was overwhelming sometimes.

Stumbling inside her flat, with shaking hands she took off the dress she was wearing, flinging it on the floor in frustration and changed into her warmest, most comfortable pair of pyjamas she'd bought when the snow had hit in 1981. They were pre-Gene, covered in dancing Woodstocks and he'd never have let her live it down if he'd discovered them in the back of her wardrobe.

Finally, she let herself cry when she was taking off some particularly stubborn eye makeup that just would not budge. Gene was probably with Elaine right now. Picturing them together only made her cry harder.

Alex was startled by the knock at the door. If this was Ray she was going to strangle him... temporarily, she forgot about the pyjamas she was wearing as she answered. It was Gene. Shit. She must have blushed bright crimson.

"Bolly..." he said at a loss for words. "You look... adorable."

"Don't take the piss, my medication makes me cold, okay?" she snapped, wiping her eyes and trying to hide the fact she'd been crying. "What do you want?"

"Custody visit." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small, plastic ornament of a shipwreck. "It's for Bubbles."

"Be quick, I'm tired." She tried and probably failed to sound annoyed.

He'd been stopping by a lot late at night under the pretence of seeing the goldfish, though he never outstayed his welcome and she secretly liked the way he took care of her. Watching him from the doorway, she couldn't help but smile at Gene nearly elbow deep in water trying to plant the little boat in the bowl. If he bought any more toys there'd barely be any room for the poor little fish anymore.

"How about a date, Bolly?" He was trying to sound nonchalant as he anchored the ship amongst the bright pink neon stones. "Nothing serious. It can be just as friends if you want."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He dried his hands with a nearby Man. City tea towel he'd bought for her on their third date when he'd taken her to a game and they'd thrashed Chelsea 3-1. "Please don't be upset, Alex," he said after a moment of silence. "I hated it. The cheap harlot launched herself at me."

"I know." Her eyes were welling up with tears again. "Sorry." She fanned her face with her hands.

"The decorators in?"

She nodded slowly, embarrassed. "How do you know?"

"Always can tell. You look all... flushed." He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her. His eyes drifted around the room and he noticed her duvet and pillows on the sofa. The unicorn he'd bought her was precariously perched on the arm of the settee. He also saw the bed hadn't been slept in. "What's going on, Alex?" he asked her, his voice serious and full of concern.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Yes there is... aren't you sleeping?"

Uncomfortable, she shook her head. He could read her like a book.

He knew exactly how she was feeling. Ever since he'd moved into his own tatty little rental he couldn't stand sleeping in the bed alone. He missed Alex desperately.

"Right come on, Bolly, bed."

"What?"

"This is ridiculous. You need a decent night's sleep, come on." He held his hand out to her.

She only had to think for a second before she squeezed back gratefully. What was she so afraid of? Yes, they'd both made mistakes but he really cared about her. For once she decided to let him take care of her without fighting it. He was wonderful.

Gently, he soothed her to sleep, letting her curl up around him. He stroked her back relaxingly and she didn't wake up all night...


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was disappointed but not surprised to find Gene had gone the next morning. He'd been a perfect gentleman all night: he'd slept on top of the covers, fully clothed and hadn't tried anything on.

When she'd woken up at dawn it had been to him, his familiar blue eyes looking at her.

"What time is it?" she'd murmured sleepily.

"Just after six."

"You stayed all night."

"Course I did."

"I love you."

"I love you too, you daft tart."

She smiled drowsily. "Do you talk to all your fiancées like that?"

"I wouldn't know, you're the only one I've ever actually cared about. Now go back to sleep, Bolly. It's Saturday."

When she awoke again, it was past 10:00 and he was gone. Her eyes combed the room, trying to stave off her customary hangover. It was then she noticed the scribbled note on the bedside table:

'Alex,

Didn't want to wake you. I had to go into work for a bit. Pick you up at 7:30.

Gene

- x –'

Her heart soared with hope. Maybe if this continued like this, they might just make it. It had been her that had told him she needed space. She hadn't been ready before, but she was now. She was ready now...

888888

She'd called Gene and asked him where he was taking her. He'd obstinately told her it was a surprise but to wear something casual. Jeans, maybe. Then he'd confirmed what time he would pick her up and they'd chatted about nothing for the next hour like a pair of love struck teenagers.

Alex cursed herself for being nervous, brushing her new shorter and straighter hair and wishing for the thousandth time since her perm had grown out that GHD's had been invented. She knew she shouldn't be nervous. She and Gene were supposed to be engaged after all. As much as she loved him, she found herself wondering morosely if it could ever really work out between them. Maybe there was just too much history, too much baggage. And she had to get back to Molly, didn't she? She couldn't marry Gene and stay here in the eighties without her daughter. The thought of starting a new family that didn't include Molly sickened her.

She was roused from her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Gene still had a key and he knew she hadn't changed the locks but she guessed he was just being polite. It was so unlike him. She hated that things were like this between them, so tense and formal. Hopefully something would change soon. Alex was healing, both physically and emotionally. He hadn't even kissed her since she'd woken up and the past few times he'd left her without a goodnight smooch she'd found herself disappointed. With any luck things would start shifting tonight.

Alex opened the door to an anxious, fidgety-looking Gene holding a bunch of peonies.

"These are for you," he said huskily, by way of greeting, shuffling from foot to foot.

She smiled, the butterflies in her stomach now feeling like bats. "Thanks, they're lovely. Would you like to come in while I put these in some water?"

"Uh, no, best get going."

"Okay, give me a second." She rushed to put the flowers in a vase and pick up a small, black cardigan in defence of the chill that was beginning to creep into the air. It was September already. Soon it would be Christmas. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to spend another festive season without Molly. But that would mean leaving Gene forever and she couldn't abide that thought either. Vowing to shake off those thoughts, just for tonight, she took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. Gene had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked positively terrified. "You always this nervous when you go on a date?" she teased, trying to keep things light but her voice was shaking.

"No. You?"

"Gene." She went over to him and cuddled in close without hesitation. "I did things that were wrong and so did you. The truth is I was probably more in the wrong because I kept secrets from you and said things I didn't mean. So..." She held out her little finger to him. "Truce?"

"Truce," he agreed, giving their interlinked fingers a little shake. Visibly, he relaxed.

"Good." She smiled, probably the first real smile since she'd woken up. The truth was Gene was the only one who could make her feel like that. "So where are you taking me?"

"Funfair." He slung his arm casually around her shoulders. "It's on in Brent. Candyfloss, ring tosses... thought you might like it."

She nodded, it did sound like fun. Alex tried to push memories of taking Molly to the fair aside. Just for tonight. Just for tonight she wouldn't think about Molly...

And it was... actually fun. As the evening wore on Gene seemed to unwind and enjoy it more. He was frightened of the waltzers (though he tried to pretend otherwise,) he came off looking very green, rubbing his neck and complaining about whiplash. He bought them both toffee apples and Alex a bag of blue candyfloss that she was sure was full of E-numbers but ate it anyway. Gene even won her a goldfish playing darts and she didn't have the heart to tell him about all the diseases they carried and how they normally only lived about two days when you got them home. But Gene had seemed very proud of winning another friend for their other fish so she was silent.

It was nearly midnight by the time Gene walked Alex to her door. She was carefully cradling the bag containing their new pet, the poor creature looked scared stiff.

"I'd better get him inside," Alex said with a shy smile, suddenly nervous again. Was he going to kiss her?

"Sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure."

"Remember what he said about floating the bag for half an hour so the fish can adjust to the temperature change."

"Yeah." She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow." His hands went out to caress her arms. "Think we should get the boys a bigger tank. The bowl might be a bit small for both of them."

"Okay."

He exhaled, visibly relieved that she wanted to spend all of her weekend with him. This was definitely a positive step in the right direction. "Good. Great. See you about ten-ish?"

"Ten-ish is fantastic."

When Alex closed the door she was smiling.

888888

They spent a peaceful Sunday together buying various goldfish supplies from the pet shop a few streets from Alex's flat. It took them most of the afternoon to set up the new tank and despite spending most of it with her hands submerged in freezing water, Alex was with Gene so she didn't seem to mind so much.

"Come here." Gene warmed her hands with his tenderly, drying her fingers with a fluffy hand towel from the bathroom. "Do you want to have dinner with me, Bolls?" he asked warily, his eyes not meeting hers for fear of rejection.

"Yes," she said in an instant. "Let me grab my coat."

"No." His hands on hers stalled her. "Don't want that ruddy lot gawping at us all night. No. I'll get Luigi to bring us some grub up."

Luigi could barely contain his excitement to see them together. He and two of his waiters bustled around animatedly with tablecloths and linen napkins and candles. Then he left them alone with his best veal dish and a Zabaglione for later. Alex found herself really enjoying Gene's company. Finally, he wasn't putting on an act; he was himself around her again. He was funny. And a great storyteller. She found herself falling in love with him all over again as the night progressed.

It was after two a.m. when she was dozing against him, 'Barbarosa' had long since finished.

"Come on, Bolly," he whispered, so not to startle her. "Let's get you to bed."

"Stay," she sighed, half-asleep and pleasantly drowsy.

"No, Alex."

"Not like that." Her eyes flew open. "I mean... stay. Sleep over. Under the covers this time."

He was nervous suddenly. Once, going to bed with Alex had seemed so natural but now... they were both worried about being in the bedroom together again. Both looked at each other before sliding under the covers together and she clung on to him tight. At last, the affectionate Alex he knew and loved so much was back.

"Sweet dreams, Alex," he said, reaching out to switch off the light.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

888888

But the fairytale ended very abruptly. There was a jealous king and a green-eyed monster all rolled into one.

Carling. Again. He watched them through the window. Ray being all friendly. The bastard even kissed her. He *kissed* her. How dare he? How dare bloody Carling kiss his Bolly, his fiancée. Enraged, he charged outside, scarlet with rage.

"Ray!" he yelled. His DI's sprung apart as if they'd been burned. Alex guiltily and surreptitiously wiped a hand across her lips. What the hell was going on?

Gene couldn't think of anything else to say so he snapped, "Arse off the Quattro."

They drove back to CID in stony silence. Gene shrugged off Alex when she tried to put her hand on his arm.

"Hey." She pulled him back before they went into the station. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know."

"You tell me, Bolly." He angrily lit up a cigarette and inhaled deep into his lungs. The nicotine did nothing to control his rage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted.

"You and Ray," he hissed. "I saw you!"

"You can't be serious!" She was incredulous. "Ray is my friend."

"Didn't look that way to me, Bolly."

"Don't call me that." It took all of her self-control not to punch him... again.

"I *saw* you Alex," he hissed. "Are you shagging him?"

She didn't even dignify that with a response, she didn't have a smart comeback. Instead, she did something a hundred times more hurtful than her words could ever be. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him. "If that's what you think of me... then we're done."

888888

Gene sulked in the corner of 'Luigi's.' Alex wasn't with him; she'd gone to sit with Ray, Chris, Shaz and Viv. And she looked like she belonged there. He was sorry. She'd given him no reason to be jealous; deep down he knew there was nothing going on between her and Ray. It just sickened him to think of her with anyone else, especially someone who was supposed to be his friend. Their friend, really. The man he imagined asking to be his best man when he married Alex. But as usual he'd acted like a jealous idiot and probably lost Alex in the process. What if she transferred somewhere else and out of his life? That would kill him. He couldn't live without her. She hadn't even looked at him, not once. She didn't need him.

It was getting late. Drinking was wrapping up early for once. Gene desperately wanted to go over to her, make things right, tell her he was sorry. Except she was leaving with Ray. He heard him offer to walk her to her door. It was too late. Maybe it was too late for them, full stop.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not normal or healthy or conducive to a functioning CID department when the DCI and the DI refused point blank to talk to each other. There was no end in sight, either: their little 'war' had been going on for ten days and showed no sign of abating.

The entire office had been forced to pick sides and split in half. Well, not quite half as, much to Gene's chagrin, most had sided with Alex since he was in such a foul mood thanks to his 'unengagement' and the fact most of them still seemed to think he'd shot her on purpose. It was probably because she was nice to them too... Someone had even put hazard tape on the floor including a neutral 'buffer' zone leading to the doorway, six feet in either direction.

It didn't stop the rumours getting back to Gene, though. Twice she had been spotted out with Carling: once at Sunday lunch at 'Luigi's' and once getting coffee together late at night. Coffee? Since when had Ray liked, even tolerated, coffee? He couldn't even stand 'Kenco' under ordinary circumstances. Gene had even heard one of the WPC's claim she'd heard Keats ask Alex out on a date but she'd turned him down. That pleased Gene. If she insisted on dating other people at least if it was Ray he'd be able to keep a jealous eye on them.

Ten days into the siege, in an uncharacteristic show of boldness, probably brought on by Louise Gardiner's betrayal, there was a knock on Gene's office door. It was Shaz and she only said one thing before walking away:

"She still loves you."

That was all he needed to hear. Gene was out of the door like a shot, acting on instinct and nothing else. He just hoped she wasn't at home with one of her various fancy men, or worse, Ray Carling...

888888

Before he knew what was happening he was knocking on her door without any idea of what he was going to say to her. All he knew was he couldn't live without Alex. It was literally killing him. That was all he had and he hoped it would be enough.

When she opened the door she looked tired and maybe even a little bit lonely and hurt.

"Bolly, I..."

He barely had time to blink prior to her launching herself at him like a puma on ecstasy, holding him so tight and kissing him so fiercely he could barely breathe. He was drowning in her and he didn't care. Everything was passing in a manic blur; he didn't really even have time to register what the hell was going on or ask her if she was sure she wanted this. Truth be told, he didn't need to ask. It with obvious from the look in her eyes and the way she was kissing him, the fact she didn't stop, she *couldn't* stop, drunk on lust and so was he...

Afterwards, they lay in silence in the middle of her bed, breathing hard in the dark and trying to make sense of what had just happened between them and what it would mean. It was late, very, very late and they were both drained from the day's events.

"Gene, I..."

"Sshhh..." He pulled her close and planted the softest kiss into her hair. "It can wait 'til morning, Alex."

He was right. It could. Sighing in sheer contentment, she put her arms around him and let herself drift off into a dreamless sleep. It felt like home...

888888

It was Alex who awoke first the next morning, feeling relaxed, well-rested and overjoyed at waking up next to the man she loved. Quietly, so not to disturb him, she got up to make them both a cup of tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she set about picking up their various items of clothing. His shirt, her jumper... clothes were literally everywhere. When she found Gene's suit trousers underneath the coffee table, she was surprised to find something in the pocket: her engagement ring. She could've cried with joy, he must have rescued it for her from the street outside Fenchurch police station. So he *did* still want to be engaged after all.

Carefully balancing the two cups, she placed them both down on his side of the bed and gently put the ring down next to them.

He stirred and couldn't help but grin when he saw her there. "So it wasn't a dream..."

"No, it definitely wasn't a dream."

He reached up to kiss her. He was never going to let her go ever again. And then the Manc lion, who had previously hated to cuddle, cradled her so tenderly in his lap she would've sworn it was a different person from the arrogant, sexist DCI she'd met way back in July 1981. He felt like he was home when he was with her, London felt like home. Feeling unconfident after everything that had happened, he said, "Tell me it wasn't a one night stand, Bolls." He didn't think he could bear that and his heart hammered awaiting her reply.

"God, no. *No.*" She cupped his face in her hands. "It's only you, Gene. Since I first clapped eyes on you, it's only been you."

It was what he wanted to hear. Nuzzling her ear, his eye caught sight of the ring on the bedside table. She must have picked it up off her living room carpet. He knew what he had to do.

"Alex... marry me."

He looked so nervous; her heart went out to him. So she kissed him and without hesitation said, "Yes."

It felt right this time. This was how a proposal was supposed to be. This time he was at least present to slide the ring onto her finger before holding her close.

"Don't let go," he said. He was very sure he'd never let himself be so raw and vulnerable with another human being before, too afraid of getting hurt.

And she gently soothed him, smoothing his hair down, trying to brush away his anxieties and grief. He felt them fade, just a little, with the gentle noise of her heartbeat.

Eventually, thought, they would have to face reality. After all, there was a police department to run.

"I need to shave," Gene pointed out, his voice muffled by Alex's shoulder. Inwardly he cursed having to move from her bed, having to cope with the outside world.

She nodded, understanding. They had real lives to get on with.

After another kiss, or three- who was counting? he left her in bed, dozing peacefully; the engagement ring was visible on her hand splayed out on the pillow. She looked... perfect.

He was happy to find his things still in the same place: the shower gel, shampoo, razor and shaving foam were still on 'his' top shelf of her bathroom cabinet. What puzzled him was when reaching for his toiletries some of Alex's belongings clattered into the sink and while he was carefully replacing the foundation and fruity smelling conditioner he was surprised to find a little white box of tablets. Confused, he read the label: 'Ms. Alexandra Drake- take one as directed.' That was odd. He swore he'd heard Ray telling Shaz that Alex was off all her medication now.

It was still playing on his mind when later, he wandered out of her bathroom, their bathroom again, he guessed, well, he hoped. It wasn't up for discussion as far as he was concerned, he wasn't letting her out of his sight again and he couldn't stand the thought of going back to his lonely rental flat and being without Alex. But that conversation could wait, firstly he needed to make sure she was okay and not hiding anything from him about her coma and its after effects.

He found her on the sofa dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of ridiculously fluffy socks, absent-mindedly watching senseless breakfast TV and slowly chewing on sultana bran. He grinned on seeing her; he could hardly believe how lucky he was to be back here with her. He needed to make sure she knew that so he kissed her, long and deep, then snuggled down on the sofa next to her, boldly stealing a few spoonfuls of her cereal. She didn't seem to mind.

"Bolls?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "Everything's fine, what's brought this on?"

He sighed, uncomfortable. "The tablets... in the bathroom."

"Oh... I'd forgotten I'd put those there. It's just the pill, Gene; it's not a big deal. I went on them hoping we'd get back together and I wanted to be ready, that's all..."

He silenced her with a kiss. "I'm sorry, should've thought last night but it wasn't exactly planned, was it? I need to be more responsible... about us."

"It's okay." She gave him a little shy smile. "I mean, we're getting married soon, right?"

"As soon as possible. Can't wait for you to be Alex Hunt."

"Me either. How does Easter sound?"

"If that's what you want then Easter sounds perfect."

And with that she nestled deep into his chest. Nothing would spoil them this time around, she wouldn't let it. Not Sam Tyler's file, not Jim Keats... not anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to LittleMissWho who takes on beta duties for me from now on :) **

In two short weeks the Manc lion had been tamed... at least temporarily. Alex was sure he'd make a hasty return when he realised they'd run out of Oxtail Soup, or if Chris put his foot in his mouth. Again.

For the moment, however, the Lion was gentle as a kitten towards her. Cuddles were compulsory every single night and Luigi's seemed to be a thing of the past. Gene Hunt did not share.

Apparently, even television was almost off limits, and the sofa's only purpose was to shore them up as they whiled away hours, entwined, losing themselves in each other. Even when she'd given herself a migraine by trying to read a thousand-paged report in a single day he wasn't cross. He simply smiled, wrapping her in his coat, handing her aspirin and stroking her hair soothingly.

She'd often find herself waking up with a familiar pain in her chest, imagining what a wonderful father he'd make. Any time Alex thought about her daughter, it felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. All the possibilities… all the regrets… and the fact she had no idea where her little girl was, and vitally, who she was with, was just too much to bear.

It was such a shame. Molly would've loved Gene, she was sure of it.

His new found mellowness had startled her, to say the least. One Thursday afternoon, he'd sent every single member CID on a routine collar, so it was just him and her left behind. He'd beckoned her into his office, drawing all the blinds. At first, she'd assumed this had something to do with his 'doodle', until he'd reached under his desk, and brought out a brochure of holiday destinations. In his typically brusque and uncomfortable fashion he wanted to talk about honeymoons.

_Honeymoons_. His overwhelming desire to make her happy, made her melt.

"Well, where do you want to go?" she asked, flicking through various leaflets.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Wherever you like."

"Gene..."

He sighed. "Fine." He pointed to a random destination on the first page he came to. "That one."

"Mexico?"

"Yeah... Mexico."

"Didn't know you were so into culture and history," she teased.

"Cheeky mare." He grinned, pulling her closer. Mexico couldn't come soon enough.

888888

It was DCI Litton who eventually roused the Manc Lion. The man seemed to have a derogatory effect on anyone he worked with. Overnight, Gene had turned from her happy, considerate lover, into a rowdy pain in the arse.

Alex vowed to be patient with him. She knew memories of Manchester, and particularly Sam hurt him almost as much as memories of Molly hurt her. She suspected he had chosen to put aside grieving at the time, and that choice had come back to haunt him. It was horrible to watch, and horrible to live with, as every member of CID endured countless verbal thrashings.

She knew this was just something they had to work through, and despite everything, she had never been tempted to give up on him. Ultimately, that's why her marriage to Pete had failed; she was impatient and unwilling to compromise on anything. She refused to make the same mistake this time round. Not with Gene, who she loved infinitely more.

It took a lot of strength, though. He was not an easy man to deal with, like this, and his insensitive behaviour had taken its toll on her.

And then Keats had come along with that question. Smarming over her with that 'oh-so concerned' face of his.

"Do we need to talk..? Alex?"

That moment was a major turning point. Make or break. She had the chance to walk away, make it clear she couldn't marry Gene if he was going to continue on in this manner.

Then she turned back and looked at him. He looked like he was about to break. It was at that precise moment she realised he needed her... and that she needed him just as badly. However arrogant or insensitive he was, she was wildly in love with him, and nothing could change that. She was just a fool where Gene was concerned.

So she'd fixed Jim Keats with a steely glare and the smirk instantly faded from his smug face. It dawned on her then. He was a petty, two-faced, deceitful little man and he was trying to play her. She wouldn't let it happen, not anymore.

"No, we don't need to talk. I think you should leave now, _Sir_." Without waiting for his reply, she turned quickly and made her way back to Gene, loving the way his eyes never left her.

"Will you take me home?" she asked.

He smiled for the first time in days. "Course I will."

She felt a smile creep across her face. "We can go to 'Luigi's' if you want."

"I don't want. Fancy an evening in with the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"I'll be sure to let Britt Ekland know." But she was smiling and teasing him, regardless, just happy to have _her _Gene back.

888888

Much later, they were dozing together on the sofa. It was far too small for the both of them, Gene was so squashed he could barely breathe, but he was past caring. He'd waited a long time to be 'squashed' by Bolly. He lay there, grinning like a Cheshire cat, one hand absent-mindedly feathering her ribs, whilst the other pinned her to his chest.

"Alex?" He'd been meaning to have this conversation for a while now. It'd been waltzing round his mind for days.

"Mmm..?"

"Think we should talk."

"Sounds ominous." She rolled over to look at him, her eyes impossibly huge in the light. She looked like a blissed out ragdoll cat, so relaxed she was practically purring.

"It's about what happened... before I shot you."

"Oh." He felt her tense.

"Were you… you know?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you think you were?"

"I don't know that either."

"But you didn't want to be?"

She exhaled shakily. "No, I didn't. Not at first, at least. I was devastated and certain I'd lose you. But then... I really wanted a baby... did you?"

"Course I did, Bolls, more than anything. It was a bloody shock but yeah, I did." He pulled her closer as he saw her lip tremble. This was hard for both of them. "So maybe... when we're married and settled and have a nice house-"

"Hang on. We're getting a house?" She looked up at him with a startled gaze.

"Want to do this right, Alex. Three bedrooms, more if we can. I want us to be a proper family. Maybe even have your Molly come to live with us too."

At the thought of her daughter, a lump rose in her throat, and she sat up rather abruptly. He'd clearly been thinking everything through in great detail. The fact that he wanted Molly to be a permanent, around the clock fixture in their lives, in his life most crucially, broke her heart. It was what she wanted more than anything.

Gene sensed he'd touched a nerve, "When you were in your coma, I took some money out of my savings and hired a Private Investigator. I thought you might wake up if you heard Molly's voice. But she couldn't be traced. There are no Molly Drakes in the country that match her age or birthday."

She refused to meet his eyes. How could she tell him the truth? He'd have her sectioned, she was sure of it. Her mind raced to make up a credible story...

"Her father took her away from me before I came here," she sighed "He said I was an unfit mother and got a restraining order against me. I'm not allowed any contact with her. I think she lives in Canada now."

Gene felt his blood boil. The fact that Alex loved her daughter so much, made the idea of her being a bad mother laughable.

"How about we take a leave of absence? I've got savings. After the wedding, we could go out there and find her. Whatever it takes."

She kissed his forehead, shaking her head fondly. "Canada's a big country, Gene. Three thousand miles across. God knows where that creep has taken her."

He gently tilted Alex's chin, until he was staring intently into her eyes. "Don't give up, Bolls. We'll find her."

She buried her head into his chest, accepting defeat. Lying to him was the hardest part of all.

"I won't give up. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex had only experienced this kind of fear three times in her life. Just after her parents had died, when Molly had developed a dangerous fever and now. She'd been put through this again, because of Gene Hunt and his bloody gut instinct. It was so... him. To act first and ask questions later. She was so angry at him and so scared she thought she might burst. She couldn't bear to lose him, in fact, she was sure it would kill her.

The fact that they'd started making wedding plans only made the gnawing terror worse. She'd had it all set out in her head: Ray was to be best man, Chris, Viv and his wife were witnesses and Shaz would be her Maid of Honour. That was it. A beautiful, small affair just as she'd imagined a wedding should be. She'd spent countless hours scouring dress shops with Shaz, on her mission to find the perfect dress. It had surprised her more than a little that Gene had thrown himself into wedding planning, supporting her dress hunt wholeheartedly, whilst arranging gerberas. They were so organised, they'd even managed to find time to book the honeymoon. Alex had discovered Gene had no idea where Mexico was, so they'd eventually opted for a week on the Amalfi Coast instead.

And that's why she simply couldn't lose him. She had plans with him; they were building a life here together. Deep down, she'd come to accept she'd lost Molly a long time ago. Losing Gene too would surely break her...

888888

She'd never seen him defeated before. So angry he was almost homicidal, yes. But never defeated.

When it was over they'd driven back to the station in silence: her Gene, Ray and Chris... with one notable absentee. The fact Viv had not made it out had affected them all profoundly. They were all exhausted, but Alex was so tired and shell-shocked she could barely stand. Gene had offered to take her straight home, but she had bluntly refused to leave him. Even half asleep and shaking like a leaf, she had a will of iron.

With the events of the day needing to be reported to his superiors, Gene had left Alex in a chair, wrapped in his coat, with strict instructions not to move. Ray, in an uncharacteristic act of selflessness had offered to stay with her, obviously worried about the drastic transformation his usually quick-tongued and confident colleague had undergone in a few hours.

By the time Gene returned, Alex was sound asleep, with Ray fighting to keep his eyes open. His heart sank as he took in her tear stained face, and how desperately sad she looked, even in sleep. Whispering thanks to Ray, he bundled her tight into his chest, and made a hasty exit from the building. Right now, it was the place he wanted them least to be.

888888

"GENE!"

Alex sat stark upright in bed, trembling and shakily exhaling as she snapped back into reality

Gene sprung up next to her in an instant. "Alex? Alex, it's alright, I've got you."

"Gene!" She flung her arms around his neck and cried quietly. "I thought... I dreamed they shot you. That Keats..."

"Sshhh... sshhh..." he soothed, stroking her hair. "I'm right here." He drew back and cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "I can't stand it, Alex." His thumb gently traced her lips.

"Can't stand what?"

"Waiting... it's only November. I can't wait for you to be Alex Hunt. Sounds bloody perfect to me, Bolls. April is too far away."

"It's only five months, Gene."

"It's too long. After what happened... I don't think I can wait."

"Gene..." The intensity in his eyes made her trail off.

"Please, Alex. If we go to Scotland, we don't have to wait; we do if we stay here."

"What about the registry office? It's booked for April, the deposit is non-returnable..."

He kissed her. Sometimes it really was the only way to shut her up. "I don't care, do you?"

The psychologist in her warned her to be cautious, that he was reacting to the death of his friend. But the hopeless romantic in her, a part she'd long thought dead, buried by Pete's betrayal...

"No, I don't care." She clung to him tightly. "Yes. Let's."

She was sure that there were thousands of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this. The problem was, she couldn't think of any.

8888888

Alex had expected to be rushed away with romantic joy in the hours before her and Gene's wedding. As they made their way up the M6, her mood was anything but romantic. She worried about her hair, her make-up, her outfit. Anything she could think of.

Eventually, Gene pulled into a layby, kissing the worry out of her, making it clear just how beautiful she looked before continuing. For the majority of the journey, his hand was clasped in Alex's, neither of them quite able to believe the spontaneity of their actions. He didn't care that he hadn't slept, he felt like he never needed to sleep again. He had Alex and that was all that mattered. They were making it official.

They had to stop outside of Preston for petrol. Alex insisted on going inside to pay, using her outing as an excuse to make herself look presentable, and to buy some flowers for her bouquet. When she returned, Gene was leant against the bonnet of the Quattro, smoking a cigarette furiously. She perched next to him, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong.

"We can't do this, Bolls," he said, throwing the end away. "You deserve so much more than this. Come on, we're going home."

Her insides froze. "What? You don't want to marry me?"

"Course I want to." He took her face in his hands. "I just..."

"This isn't a discussion. I'm marrying you today," she told him resolutely. "It might not be perfect, but we're getting married today."

888888

Precisely five hours later, Gene and Alex Hunt from a beautiful, medieval chapel in Gretna Green, as husband and wife. The ceremony had been simple, but perfect for them. They had exchanged vows and rings in their own inimitable style, with Gene promptly kissing the life out of her, before sweeping her off her feet and back down the aisle, making a bee line for the nearest hotel.

They spent the rest of the evening in their hotel suite, affirming their love for eachother, both trying to grasp the reality of what had just happened to them.

Less than twenty four hours ago, they'd been mourning the loss of their friend. Now, here they were at the beginning of their married life together.

"I love you, Mrs Hunt." Gene murmured into Alex's hair, holding her tighter underneath the bedclothes.

He felt Alex smile into his chest at the sound of her new name.

"I love you too." She whispered, drowsily.

In that moment, he knew that he'd never get enough of hearing those three words.


	7. Chapter 7

They decided to keep it secret for a few days. You only had to take on look at the team to notice they were struggling to come to terms with the loss of Viv. The news of their speedy elopement could have proven even more detrimental to the atmosphere in CID.

So, instead, they settled for making eyes at one another across the office, exchanging secret smiles, each finding comfort in their surreptitious marriage, whilst everything else fell down around their ears.

Though, after a couple of days, the dishonesty of their situation began to annoy Gene. He hated watching Alex taking off her wedding ring each morning, and the fact the world didn't know she was Mrs Hunt.

He was bloody well going to put a stop to it.

"Today."

Alex looked up from her cup of tea in surprise "Today?" Today was the day of Viv's funeral. Why on earth would he want to drop a bombshell on the team now?

"Viv wouldn't want us to be sad today," he said.

Seeing him so fragile broke her heart. She placed her mug down on the counter, and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling into his chest as he returned the gesture.

"He'd be thrilled for us, you know," she murmured.

"I know."

She managed a weak smile for him, wondering if he'd ever forgive himself.

"No more hiding?"

"No more hiding," he concurred.

888888

Everyone took it surprisingly well. Even Ray, once he'd come to terms with the fact he wouldn't be getting off with any bridesmaids.

The funeral passed painfully slowly, both of them feeling relived that it was over, before making a hasty retreat from the wake, finding comfort in each other's arms, nestled in their bed. Alex was curled up against Gene's chest, dozing, exhausted and feeling guilty for being so blissfully happy. She was married to Gene. Even with the tragic loss of her friend still very much present, the prospect of their future together filled her with joy.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?" He was half asleep himself.

She looked up at him almost shyly. "Are we going to talk about last night?"

"About what?"

"I think you know what.'"

He opened on eye "Stop talking in bloody riddles, Bolly. What are you on about?"

"Yesterday morning, when I got up to take my pill, and you said 'Don't'."

He sat up, looking a little embarrassed. "Did you…"

"Yes, I did."

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, Bolls. Got carried away. Can't help it sometimes."

Her body followed his and she lay her head on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"It's not, Alex. I'm sorry, after everything that's happened I was stupid and insensitive."

"No you weren't." She cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her and kissed him.

"I don't want to rush you," he told her. "I want us to do this right, now we're married. Get a proper place of our own and that. Well, actually, I want to take you to dinner first."

"Dinner?" She grinned in amusement. "We're married. I think we've gone beyond dinner."

"A date. You and me. Tomorrow night. Somewhere nice."

"Okay, you're on."

888888

Gene made a big deal about getting dressed up for dinner, bemoaning the fact they'd had too few dates before they were married and were going to make up for it now. This disguised his real motive, which was to discuss houses. The thought of a proper home with his Bolly, was something he was very keen to put into action.

It made him nervous to say the least. He hoped a proper home with her would lead to other things. A pet, maybe, and then... kids. He wanted kids with her, a lot, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. After all, she still had Molly, lost in Canada somewhere, probably missing her mother desperately. He wasn't sure where he fitted in when it came to Alex and Molly. Would he fit in at all?

He was roused from his thoughts by Alex kissing his cheek. She was wearing an emerald green dress and looked absolutely stunning.

"You were miles away," she said, sitting on the sofa beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nah..." He kissed her instead, trying to sound nonchalant, feeling anything but. "You look bloody gorgeous, Bolls. Sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Gene! This was your idea!" She tugged his hand, pulling him towards the front door "Come on, you lummox, you're not getting me into bed that easily."

He took her to a tiny French restaurant, a couple of miles away, which Luigi had recommended to him, which would give them plenty of space to talk. He only hoped she wanted the same as him.

It was between the starter and main course he decided to bring up the subject of houses again.

"Been thinking," he said, trying to hide his nerves. "The flat... it's a bit small, isn't it? Long term."

"Depends," she answered, sipping her drink, "It's fine for you and me."

He didn't want to scare her. "Well, it's just you and me for now..." His mind whirred, trying to come up with a plausible scenario. "But what if Ray wanted to come and stay?"

She burst out laughing. "Why would Ray want to stay over?"

He suddenly felt hot under the collar. This wasn't going well at all. "I don't know!" he hissed awkwardly, "It wouldn't hurt to look."

She nodded, agreeable for once. "Okay, we can look. Why don't we look on Saturday?"

He nodded, feeling guilty. It wasn't supposed to go this way at all. "What about Putney? Or Fulham?"

"Whatever you want is fine." She forced a smile, before directing her attention to her meal, their date descending into uncomfortable silence...

888888

Even once they'd returned from their meal, and found themselves in their customary position on the sofa, things were a little awkward. Gene was holding her tightly, his body tense, as he stared at the floor, wondering how he'd managed to make such a royal cock up of things.

Feeling the need to relieve his stress, Alex released herself from his grip, wandering over to the cassette player. Pressing play, the familiar opening bars of Spandau Ballet's 'True' filled the flat.

"Dance with me?" She asked, her eyes insistent.

He pouted. "Gene Hunt does not dance."

"You danced with me once last year." She offered her hand to him, expectantly.

"Once and only to stop Ray getting his greasy mitts all over you!"

"Charming!"

He scowled. "Fine." Then softer, feeling remorseful again, "Fine."

He liked it. Alex had changed her clothes after they'd arrived home, and she felt wonderful in his arms. He pulled her closer into his chest, her familiar scent calming and intoxicating him at the same time.

He knew that he'd been moving her too fast. The thought of a life with her… was just something he wanted so much. He'd waited so long to be with her like this, to be allowed to love her like this, he was just impatient to make her _his _more and more.

Feeling her tremble in his arms, he dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead. His heart was racing.

She brought her head up to meet his gaze. "Gene, I..."

"Sshhh..." He pressed a finger to her lips gently. "Not tonight, Bolls."

"Okay." She found herself drawn to him, almost magnetically; his pull was just too strong. He melted every anxiety she felt away with his soothing presence.

Their heads inched closer and closer together, eyes locked on each other's. As their lips were about to touch, the doorbell rang.

They both let out disappointed sighs, Gene relaxing his hold on her.

Reluctantly, he stepped out of his arms.

"Wait in the bedroom. I'll get rid of them."

He did as he was asked, shutting the door tentatively behind him, as she approached the front door.

He heard her voice, a low, questioning, whisper.

Another voice, that was annoyingly familiar, joined Alex's.

Then, a strangled, pained gasp that was unmistakably hers filled the room, as the door slammed shut.

Then there was silence.

"Alex?" He emerged from their bedroom, concerned.

It was too late. She had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

He spent hours trudging the streets of London looking for her, to no avail. It was as if she'd just vanished. He was convinced she hadn't been taken, there was no sign of a struggle and surely she would've called out to him, wouldn't she?

Had she left him? Had she changed her mind and walked out on him, on their marriage after barely a week? He didn't know what had changed, one minute he'd been dancing with his wife, almost kissing her, then...

Once dawn had broken and with a heavy heart he'd made his way back to CID, hoping she'd show up eventually.

It turned out, trekking the streets had been completely unnecessary, as Alex had spent the night across the road. She was huddled up on the floor behind her desk, cradling a young girl in her arms, looking completely exhausted when he found her. He crouched down beside them, the identity of the child becoming apparent by the way Alex was holding her. This must be her Molly.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Alex asked him, her voice a faint whisper, her eyes filling with tears.

Gene sighed, and then nodded, gently. This had been hard enough with Tyler, but now her…

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed, her voice brimming with hurt and anger.

"Bolls..." He ran a hand through his hair, nerves gnawing at his stomach. He was sure he was about to lose her "I- I forget sometimes."

"Keats told me she was dead too. Is that right?"

"I'm so sorry, Bolly." His heart broke as he saw the look of despair on her face.

She clutched Molly to her chest, pressing her face in her daughter's hair in an attempt to calm herself down.

After a few minutes, when she was sure she wouldn't cry, she spoke again. "What happens now?"

"That's your choice. I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to move on, you and Baby Bolls."

"And you?"

"Not there yet. Maybe not ever. Scum to catch, and a kingdom to run."

"And the others?"

"They're almost ready."

They were interrupted by a soft moan coming from beneath Alex. Molly was beginning to stir.

"We should get her settled. She doesn't need to hear this yet," Gene suggested gently.

Alex nodded, wordlessly. Gene carefully picked up Alex's little girl and carried her to the break room, placing her gently on the sofa, instructing one of the WPC's not to leave her side.

When he returned, Gene led Alex silently by the hand into one of the interview rooms, shutting the door firmly behind them. She settled herself into a chair, staring at the floor, the gravity of the situation beginning to sink in.

"I can't be dead," Alex whispered, her eyes filling with tears again.

He hated to be the one to tell her. "You are, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't understand. I _can't _be, Gene."

He pulled a chair up next to her, glancing at her, questioningly.

"If we're both dead, then how on earth did we create a new life together?"

It took him a few seconds to process what she'd just said, his face froze in shock. Bloody hell. Then, despite the tragedy of their recent revelations he grinned, broadly. "Really?"

Alex nodded, and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her, fiercely, making it clear how happy he was. Drawing her into his chest, he held her tightly, as she tried to overcome the rollercoaster of emotions she was experiencing.

She cuddled closer to him, suppressing a shiver. "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay?" He kissed her nose. "Understatement of the bloody century. Alex, I'm over the bloody moon. We're having a baby!"

"What about Molly?" Alex asked with a sigh. "There was no Canada. How am I going to explain this all to her?"

"Molly is a bonus as far as I'm concerned. You haven't been happy without her." He smiled, hopefully at her. Maybe he hadn't lost her after all.

"Gene, she's twelve years old. She hasn't even had a life yet. I've never seen her so upset."

"She'll be alright, Bolls. We all will."

She sighed, still looking unsure. "Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her forehead, resting his hand protectively over her stomach.

"Gene Hunt, are you rubbing my baby bump?" she teased, smiling, despite herself.

He pulled his hand away from her stomach, pouting. "Course not!"

She raised her eyebrows at him, disbelievingly. Despite apparent not-so-rigor mortis she was blissfully happy that she was pregnant. "Are you still keen on 'Dylan,' if it's a boy?"

"No." He answered, shaking his head. "That was before. We need to put all of that behind us."

"Pete was so distant when I was having Molly," she confessed, resting her head snugly against his shoulder. "He didn't care what I called her..." She trailed off, thinking of her poor little girl.

"It won't be like that this time," he assured her. "We'll do this together. We're unbreakable."

She believed him.

The beautiful moment was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Guv?" Came Ray's voice.

He sighed before replying, his hand returning absent-mindedly to her stomach. "Yes Raymondo?"

Ray opened the door, peering cautiously around the frame. "Molly's awake. Pretty confused and asking for you, Alex. I gave her a pink wafer for breakfast, but I think she wants her Mum."

"We'll be right there," Gene told him, motioning for his second DI to leave.

"Nervous?" Alex asked, finding him being so wound up about meeting Molly adorable.

"Terrified. Been wanting to meet the infamous Molly Drake ever since you told me about her for the first time. Just hope she thinks I'm good enough for you."

That comforted Alex. Her daughter had been pretty tough on her friends in the past, so she wondered what she'd make of her Mum's new husband.

"Come on." She squeezed his hand to give him a bit of encouragement. "Let's get this over with."

With Alex tucked up beside him, still phased by the recent bad news, Gene couldn't help the sense of apprehension he felt. This wasn't going to be easy. Meeting Molly would probably be straightforward by comparison.

As long as he had Alex by his side, he knew they'd get through whatever life threw at them.

After all, they were unbreakable.

**- end **


End file.
